TB 07 ·Celos·
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: Siempre, siempre estan. Especialmente para afrontar una verdad... Tabla basica, 30vicios


7

7. Celos:

Hacia 2 años que venia observándolo.

Y notaba que cada vez, se despertaba algo en el. No sabía que era, pero siempre que recordaba a Choutaro, una nostalgia, invadía su corazón. Provocaba que agachara la cabeza, y en sus pensamientos se atormentaba por recordar ese momento en que pudo ser de el.

El ya se encontraba en primer año de la secundaria alta de Hyotei, y todavía hablaba con Ootori. Pero su nostalgia, frustración, aparecían y lo volvían loco.

Su condición empeoro, cuando ese año se entero de que estaba saliendo con alguien, ni mas ni menos que la persona a la cual él le había quitado la titularidad cuando todavía se encontraba en el club, Taki.

Finalmente noto que lo amaba, verlo con otra persona lo invadía de todo tipo de sentimientos.

Estaba enfermo de celos de ese joven, lo mataría si llegara a romper el corazón de Choutaro.

Pero aun así, guardo esos sentimientos, lo veía feliz, que más podía hacer.

Incluso Chooutaro lo invito una vez a su casa junto con Taki, pero su actitud ante él fue tan fría como la mismísima era de hielo. Desde aquel entonces no lo volvió a ver.

Muy dentro, Shishido todavía tenia esperanza, de que Choutaro pudiera sentir algo por el.

Ninguna personaje de corte a lo Victoria Beckhamse lo quitaría de por vida.

Así paso un año.

Ahora Shishido se encontraba en segundo, y Ootori en primero.

Volvieron a tener la misma relación que solían tener. Volvieron a ser pareja de dobles.

Y el corazón de Shishido saltaba de alegría, hasta que se acordaba que en el mismo club se encontraba Taki, que a esta altura del partido sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente y el corazón de su contrincante.

Ciego de celos, no notaba la expresión que llevaba su el joven de la discordia desde hace algunas semanas.

Un día tormentoso los encontró a ambos en el vestuario de Hyotei, eran los últimos, y no tenían paraguas.

Shishido ya se encontraba de muy mal humor, Taki había estado junto a él durante toda la práctica, incluso durante la hora del almuerzo. Shishido llego a escuchar que no iría a su casa debido a la tormenta.

A Choutaro no pareció molestarle, estaba preocupado en otra cosa.

Finalmente salieron, con la tormenta en su mejor momento.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, Choutaro despidió a Taki, este último le pregunto si le sucedía algo, pero para no preocuparlo Choutaro respondió que las tormentas lo ponen así, puso su mejor cara sonriente y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca para despreocuparlo.

Mientras Shishido miraba la escena y deseaba, solo por un día, ser Taki.

El peligirs vio el auto que siempre lo pasaba a buscar, y sabia que Shishido no tenia paraguas y que se iría caminando bajo la lluvia, por lo que le pregunto si quería ir con él hasta su casa. Shishido acepto, le pareció que a Choutaro le sucedía algo y necesitaba de su compañía.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, y se secaron, Choutaro pregunto.

-Shishido-san, yo… me preguntaba si…

Shishido sabia de que quería hablar, lo conocía muy bien. Por eso, lo freno en seco, y soltó todo lo que tenia para decir, sin anestesia.

-Mira Choutaro, esta es mi verdad… Odio a Taki por estar contigo, no es que sea una mala persona ni nada de eso... Pero me gustaría ser él, que me quieras a mí. ¡Me saca de quicio!… No entiendo…

-... ¿Shishido-san que pasa?...

Shishido ya se había quebrado, y no tenía pensado dar marcha atrás.

-No entiendo que tiene él para atraerte… ¡Que no tenía o tengo yo!… Es verdad cuando me di cuenta de que era lo que sentía era tarde, ¡Sino fuese por los celos!… Choutaro… yo se que eres feliz y por eso…

-¡¡No soy feliz!!… me gustaba es cierto, no es un mal chico, y no quiero lastimarlo después de tanto tiempo que llevamos juntos, pero últimamente comencé a pensar que si seguía saliendo con él…

Tal vez…

Podría olvidar este sentimiento que había aparecido nuevamente, quería olvidar lo que sentía por ti… no, no pensaba…

Mejor dicho tenia miedo de lo que pudieses pensar si te enterabas de la verdad… pensé que el tiempo lo curaría...

Pensé, pensé que... el tiempo lo curaría nuevamente

-¡El tiempo no curo una mierda lo que siento por vos!, y no lo va a curar nunca.

En un arranque de amor, y pasión acumulada a través del tiempo, se besaron, como si todo fuese a terminar en ese momento. Cuando ya no podían seguir debido a la falta de aire, un entrecortado Shishido le susurro a Choutaro.

-Ahora continuaremos con esto, pero con una condición… mañana terminas esa relación… es un daño para ambos. Pobre Taki, es la segunda vez que le arrebato algo importante de las manos. Ahora él tendrá que tomar el papel de celoso a la distancia


End file.
